3 Days of Humanity
by fighter419
Summary: Rose get turned back into a human, but only for three days. At the end of those three days will she chose to stay a human or return to becoming a vampire? Originally wrotten for 'Love or Life' Challenge over on Twilighted. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Changed

**So this is was written for the "Love or Life" contest over on Twilighted. And yes I'm there now and will eventually get all the stories on here up on there. And I elt kind of stupid when submitting this first chapter on there because I guess I didn't read everything well enough mostly the 'it may take 1 to 8 weeks to verify the first chapter of a new story. So yeah, I've learned that the heard way.**

**But either way I thought I'd post it on here for all my fantastic readers here on FF to enjoy. And if you want to look me up on Twilighted, though I don't have any stories up, I have the same pen name.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM.**

* * *

RPOV

I swallowed the warm blood to satisfy the burning in my throat if only for a small amount of time. Licking any excess off my lips I tossed the dead buck carcass off to the side as if it weighed nothing.

Though I liked my life as it was there would always be a longing inside of me to be human. I loved my family and my husband, Emmett, but I missed humanity. I missed being able to feel the sun warm your whole body, instead of standing shadows and shade all the time so our skin wouldn't give us away. I missed really seeing every day beauty, because when you're an immortal things don't seem as beautiful because you know you'll see it again and again and again. The only things that change are cities, building, landscapes, technology and people. But we never change we're frozen like this…forever.

Before I could brood anymore I felt two strong arms pick me up and lips attack and kiss anywhere they could. This was the only true salvation in this frozen life. Without this life I would've never met him and known true love.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked

"I think I need to eat something else to be able to hold me a while. But why don't you go back and get ready for me," I smiled turning in his arms running my fingers through his dark curls that felt soft against me cold hard skin. "Besides you have blood and fur all over you from those bears," I told him licking some blood off the corner of his lip."

"You sure babe, I can wait for you."

"No you need to get changed before Alice yells at you for ruining another one of your designer shirts."

"I don't care. I can take care of the little pixie," he shrugged as I linked my arms around his neck.

I smiled and kissed him which quickly grew into a frantic kiss that was followed by the sound of some clothes tearing from our equally frantic groping. Moaning as I pulled away for some unnecessary air he continued his kisses down my neck ripping the top of my shirt to go lower before I placed my hands on his chest pushing him away slightly.

"Em, let me do a little bit more hunting and when I get back to the house then we can do whatever we want," I told him pressing my lower half against his very obvious manhood making him moan.

"Fine," he sighed frustrated making me smile as I kissed him. "But you better not be long or else," he laughed spanking my ass and running away towards the house laughing before I could respond.

Once he was gone I ran in the other direction trying to catch the scent of a new prey. Then soon I was on the trail of another buck and a doe running together. After a few more seconds I was able to see them in the distance running away once they sensed that danger was following them. Just to make it interesting I did a zigzag pattern through the trees and I was about to leap at them when I noticed I was getting slower and they were getting father ahead.

Confused I pushed and willed myself to go faster to saturate my thirst but the speed never came. But I was determined so I pushed myself even harder as I started to feel a burning in my chest. I stopped panting for breath that I shouldn't need but now it seemed as if it was my life support.

Then I felt it, the warming of the sun heating up my skin. When I looked down I wasn't shining like a disco ball, instead there was sweat covering my body.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself and heard a tinkling laughter in response. "Who's there?" I asked looking around.

When I tried to look I noticed that I couldn't see as clear, as if there was fog or a cloud in front of me.

"Don't you like it? I thought it's what you always wanted?" I heard the voice again.

"Like what? Who are you and what did you do to me?" I said as powerful as I could. But for the first time in a long time I felt vulnerable. I sensed danger and I was afraid. I was scared, because I was breakable again against any predator out here that would want to kill me.

"I thought this was your heart's desire Rosalie."

I quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw a statuesque figure a few yards from me. I couldn't see their face because of the cloak over them but I could tell that they were tall, about my height or taller. And from the playful yet menacing undertone of their voice my instincts told me to run home to Emmett.

"What do you mean?"

"You're human again," they said simply as if they were talking to a child.

"What? How? That's impossible."

"Isn't everything of the world you've been living in impossible? Vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, everything you were impossible. But either way impossible or not you are human again. Don't you feel it?"

I did, I felt human again. I shivered when a cool breeze came through the trees. My senses were weakened. My mind worked slower than before. But I felt life in me. I felt alive. I felt the beating of a heart that was frozen for decades. I felt the blood rushing through my body and the now necessary air filling my lungs.

"But…how?"

"Now really isn't a time for questions," the figure said taking long strides towards me. "Right now is the time for you to enjoy the humanity that you sought after for so long. To live again, but I will tell you that you only have days as this unless you wish to be this forever. Well…I guess not forever, I guess it would be more like 80-ish years before you die as a human."

"You mean…I could stay this way if I wanted to?"

"Yes you can, all you have to do is come back here at this spot in three days and tell me that you want to stay like this and it'll happen. No string attached."

"Uh huh," I said not believing them. There had to be some kind of catch.

"It's true; I'm here to make people happy. And what would make you happy is humanity. And you know I'm right. It's what you dream about when you can. It's what you think about all the time when your mind is not occupied otherwise. It's what you wish every second that you had to live."

By this time this person was creeping me out more than Edward did when I first spent time with him. Unless he was a mind reader like Edward he couldn't know all of this from just meeting me. The figure circled me as if I was prey it was enticing to do something, or a puppet in its play.

"So I have three days?"

"Three days, when the sun goes down on the third one and you're not here and you don't say I want to be human, then you'll be a vampire again just as quickly as you became a human."

"Then I'll see you in three days," I said walking away towards the house wondering how long it'll take me to get there with the slow human pace.

"That you will, and remember three days…." I heard the voice call after me once I was a distance away.

After walking a bit I started to feel tired from sweating. And then I started to feel the pain in my stomach as I heard it make a gurgling sound at me. It's been a while since I've been human that I forgot how it felt to be hungry like this. No burning in my throat but rather a growling and pain in my stomach.

The growling started to intensify when I smelled food. It smelled like bacon and eggs and coffee. That meant there had to be some campers nearby. I started to head towards that way knowing I needed to eat soon or else I would faint.

Once I got to there I saw two guys sitting there eating exactly what I smelled. My mouth began to water as I got hungrier. When they were both facing away I tried to slowly creep towards the food. I must've failed with the sneakiness because I heard a loud crack under my foot and both of them looked my way standing up.

"Who's there?" the one asked as the other grabbed the shot gun beside him. Instead of trying to hide I headed to where they could see me.

"Hi," I said a bit unsure of what to do as they looked me up and down with a bit of confusion on their faces. Which I don't blame them because I had all designer clothes on high heeled boots and make up on, well if I haven't sweat the makeup off already.

"Can we help you?" the one with the gun asked.

"Yeah, I need some food because I'm starving," I told them walking towards it not caring If they said yes or no.

"Sure," the first one mumbled handing me an extra plate. And I quickly took it filling it with food and eating. I forgot how real food tasted…well tasted to a human. I think I actually let out a little moan at how good it all tasted.

"Here's some water to drink," one of them said handing me a bottle of water and I gladly took it taking a long swig feeling it cool my body down.

"Where are you from, because you definitely don't look like you were camping?"

"I'm from Forks, but I went for a hike with a friend that went home ahead of me…so I'm lost. Can you tell me where the nearest highway is?"

"Yeah, it's about a 5 mile hike that way," he answered pointing to his left.

"Thanks," I replied finishing eating.

I stood up and they gave me another bottle of water for my hike and I thanked them. As I walked I was hoping Alice would see and come pick me up since no one else knew where I was. I kept walking feeling as if I was going at a snail's pace since I was used to practically flying through the forest or anywhere that we ran.

After walking for a little bit and drinking the bottle of water completely I started to feel a tightening in my lower abdomen. I quickly realized it was my bladder signaling that I have to go to the bathroom. This was one thing I didn't miss at all about being human. Though unlike vampires we don't just convert everything we eat into nutrients I guess you can say. But I ignored my bladder telling me to stop and pop a squat in a bush and kept walking hoping that I would be to the highway soon and Alice would be there so she could take me somewhere to go to the bathroom.

Before I knew it I was probably looking like idiot trying to walk despite my bladder making it hard. So I finally gave into the feeling and found the nearest bush making sure no one was around as I quickly pulled my pants down and relieved myself.

Sighing as I was finally able to relax I found a safe leaf and quickly walked away from the bush trying to forget that experience, which I never want to relive ever again.

About an hour after the bathroom incident I started to hear the sound of cars whizzing by on the highway. I've never been more thankful to hear that sound because my feet started to kill me. Every step was more pain added and besides Bella's clumsiness I understood why she hated wearing heels when she was human.

Right when I came through the tree line I couldn't help but smile at my savior in the form of a little spiky black hair pixie leaning against her Porsche. I walked over to her and practically fell against her hugging her.

"So human Rose seems to be more loveable," she said hugging me back. "And a bit smelly," she giggled as I pulled away.

"Shut up, you wouldn't believe what I've been through," I sighed as I got into the car and she instantly appeared in the driver's seat.

"I can and I've seen it. So how was going to the bathroom in a bush," she teased and I just growled back glaring at her.

"We're never talking about that to anyone," I mumbled.

"Okay, even though I know you can't hurt me since you are a human again. But on a serious note, how's being human again?"

"Everything I missed when I was a vampire," I sighed.

"But what are you going to do?"

I just shrugged not knowing what I was going to do. Should I stay like this or should I become a vampire again?

_Three days,_ I heard the voice echo in my head making me sigh as I saw the sun setting. I had three days like this if nothing else.

* * *

**Hope you like it and it's going to have at the most 5 chapters. Hope you all had a great weekend and have a great week.**

**~fighter419**


	2. First Night's Sleep in Years

**So I'm going to put up the rest of it all at once and then leave the last AN at the end of the last chapter.**

**Let's get on with it so there's no more holds.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM.**

* * *

RPOV

Thankfully the drive home was fairly quiet though I know Alice wanted to ask me more questions, but she knew the family would have the same ones. And I hated repeating myself. So we sat in relative silence, beside Alice asking if I was too hot or cold or if I wanted to go to a store and clean up a bit. But I was fine and just wanted to go home.

Once home we walked in together and I quickly took the heels off, sitting on a chair rubbing my feet. For the first time I saw out house through normal eyes. I quickly understood why Bella looked at us a bit crazy or confused whenever we cleaned. Through normally I would be able to see the small particles of dust fly up into the air when I sat on the furniture, but all I saw was a perfectly clean house.

While I was looking at a familiar place with my human eyes, everyone appeared in the room either sitting or standing next to their significant other. Emmett stood a few feet away as if he thought he would break me. Though he could, very easily, I knew he never would.

"Hi," I said a bit nervously as everyone stared at me.

"I told you I saw her as a human," Alice said to them proudly.

"But how?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know?" I shrugged. "One second I was about to go for a kill on a deer and the next I was out of breath and sweaty from trying to keep up with it."

"But who was that figure?" Edward asked obviously hearing me think about it.

"What figure?" Esme asked concerned.

"I don't know who they were. All they said was that I got three days as a human. On the third day I have to go back at that spot that I met them and say, 'I want to stay human,' to stay like this. If not, I go back to being a vampire."

"So…are you…going to stay human?" Bella asked the question on everyone's mind after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

Yes, this is my dream come true, but to stay human would most likely mean leaving my family. Being human would mean growing old. Being human, either meant carrying another man's child calling it Emmett's and mine's, or letting Emmett go and try living a human life fully, away from everyone. Even if I tried carrying Emmett's child it would either kill me in the end or I would have to change back to a vampire.

They started to talk in rushed words that I couldn't hear and I started to yawn and doze off. Soon I felt two strong and cold arms picking me up and I knew it was Emmett. Before I could open my eyes I heard our bedroom door shut and felt him setting me down on the bed. It was then I realized that he hasn't spoken one word since I got home.

"Emmett," I said quietly pulling at his arm as he sat beside me, "are you ok?" I asked sitting up. He just nodded in response closing his eyes and leaning into my touch as I ran my fingers through his soft curls. Even though I felt them this morning as a vampire and I thought they were soft, as a human they felt even softer to the touch.

I leaned forward to kiss him and noticed he wasn't breathing at all. I knew he didn't need air but it became a habit for all of us to breath because of our human charade.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked confused. "I know I smell a bit from walking through the woods all day but still you don't have to hold your breath."

"It's not that," he replied quietly.

"What is it?"

"Your smell."

I knew what it meant. Yeah, we were able to be around humans. We know how to control ourselves. But for them to all really smell me for the first time, it had to be a bit difficult, because they're not used to it. But with me being a human there was a question that I was a bit afraid to ask, but I had to.

"Emmett, am I your singer?"

He just nodded to my question and I let out a soft 'oh' in response. Even with being his singer I trusted him with my life. I knew he wouldn't hurt me ever or make me change. But I know the pain in his throat would be burning every time he smelled me. The instinct to take my body would always be there and he would have to resist it for at least three days.

"W…would you want me to try and stay away for three days?"

"No," he said sternly but I could see something in his soft amber eyes that he wasn't telling me.

"Would you like to shower with me," I smiled trying to cheer him up from whatever he was thinking. Quickly I was greeted with his perfect dimples as he threw me over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom making me laugh.

We took a shower together and I could tell he was limiting his breathing and trying to be as gentle as possible with me since I was very breakable now. But I could feel the love and care behind every touch just like always.

Once we were done showering it was getting late and I was starting to feel tired and worn out from the long hike I took today. So Emmett picked me up once we were dried off and laid me in bed tucking me in as he slid into bed behind me.

"What?" he asked pulling my back against his chest as I let out a small chuckle.

"I think you think that just because I turned into a human I can't walk anymore," I replied turning in his arms and kissing his chin shivering a bit from his cold skin against mine but not wanting to have him let me go.

"It's just because you're tired and had a long day." He grabbed a small blanket wrapping it around me under the covers so that I wouldn't get too cold as he held me and kissed my forehead. "Sleep now Rosie," he whispered as I started to doze.

"_No! NO! Let me go!" I felt trapped and even though I had my eyes closed I knew I was in New York. I could smell the city night air._

_I was trying to get free but it wasn't working. It felt as if the more I was moving the tighter the grip got on me. For the first time ever I wished I was a vampire again so I could break free easily. There was only one person I knew that could save me._

"_EMMETT!" I screamed over and over feeling the salt water tears sting the corner of my eyes._

"Rose!" I felt something shaking me as I started to cry harder and yell louder. "ROSALIE!" the voice boomed making my eyes open and look around frantically panting hard feeling my heart beat furiously against my chest.

"Rose," the familiar voice said softer as a cool hand pushed the now sweat soaked hair from my face. I couldn't help but lean into the cool hand loving the feeling of it on my overheated skin. "Rose are you ok?" I just nodded in response.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, I mumbled evening my breathing as I leaned against him.

"I'm sorry I left, but you were shivering and…I needed to eat something to lower the temptation to eat you," he admitted quietly.

"I know you won't ever bite me I trust you," I kissed his neck where I knew he loved it. I felt him smile against my hair as he nuzzled his face against it. Looking up I saw his smile along with those dimples that I loved. Holding his face in my hands I dipped my thumbs into the dimples and leaned forward kissing him.

Just like in the shower we both knew that he was holding back. He was trying to keep me safe by being gently with me and resisting the natural urge to kill me. I kept the kiss chaste pulling back and when I did opening my eyes I watched as the sun rose hitting his skin sending thousands of tiny refracted spots of light shine around us against the walls.

I smiled as I smelled the delicious smells of breakfast being made. When my stomach growled I started to feel a bit embarrassed as I covered my stomach with my hands hoping to dull the noise. But instead of becoming quieter it seemed to get louder making Emmett's booming laugh echo through the room.

"Let's get you some of Esme's food," he smiled and I got up getting dressed. We headed downstairs hand in hand, and I was surprised Emmett was actually letting me walk.

Before I was even able to sit Esme had a large plate of food sitting in front of me.

"I thought you might be hungry," she told me as Nessie came dancing into the house and grabbing a plate of food with Jacob behind her grabbing two plates.

"You know Rose you don't smell so bad, still not the best ever, but a half step up from how you smelled as a vampire," Jake said sitting down across from me. "Though it might be the food helping to make you smell better," he kept teasing.

"Well you're still a stupid mutt and you're lucky that I'm not a vampire or else I would rip your leg off and make you play fetch with it," I snapped back taking a bite of eggs.

"Besides Aunt Rose becoming a human nothing else has changed about her," Nessie giggled as she ate.

"I say let's go shopping," Alice sang as she danced down the steps.

"Alice, dear, let Rose decide what she wants to do while she's human," Esme said

"But I know she'll say yes, so why try to stop it?" she shrugged sitting next to me. "Besides I'm sure Rose will want to see how it feels to driver her car when she's human."

"How can that be different than how it is normally?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Because humans are different than us; and they experience things differently."

"Alice, just leave her alone for now and let her decide."

"Em, it's fine," I told him kissing his cheek, "besides if I stay human I need to get used to driving without all the enhanced senses and reactions I used to have." I saw his face drop a bit when I mentioned possibly staying a human. I kissed him whispering my love against his lips as he kissed me back before Alice grabbed my arm and whisked my upstairs to my room to make me get dressed. Then once I was done Alice, Bella, Nessie and I went shopping with me driving.


	3. Advice and Seducing

******Disclaimer: I am not SM.**

* * *

RPOV

The shopping trip was fun, but annoying at how I had to go to eat and then go to the bathroom because I ate or drank something. And I now understood why people always drove cautiously, or at least most did. It's because human eyesight and reaction time sucks. But either way I did have fun with the girls.

The second day it was spent with the family. I could tell they were all looking for any sign as too which life I would choose, but I was just trying to enjoy the moment and not think about it yet. But eventually I had to.

On the night of the second day I told Emmett I was going to help Nessie with something. I hated lying to him, but I needed alone time to talk to Bella. Though I never really cared for her and I accepted her as family just because I didn't want to cause strife for the rest of my family. And I'm pretty sure Emmett could tell I was lying, but he knew I needed my space.

Once I came out through the trees into the small opening, I saw Bella standing in the doorway waiting for me. I'm pretty sure that Edward was able to hear me coming and knew that I didn't want to talk to him.

When I got to the door Bella moved out of the way letting me in as I headed and sat on the couch and she quickly joined me sitting on the opposite end facing me.

"Can I get you anything Rose?" she asked politely.

"No, and because of Edward I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Actually, all Edward said was that you were coming and that he needed to go."

I nodded and had to make a mental note to give Edward more credit to staying out of people's business though he knew all of our thoughts.

"Why?" I asked being met with her confused look. "Why did you choose being a vampire over staying a human?"

"Well, honestly when I look back on it right now, if I wasn't planning on it, Renesmee would've happened anyways. And just from the bond I felt from carrying her I would've chose to be a vampire so I could watch my child grow and live with Edward.

"But if I never had her, I still would be like this."

"But why?" I asked a bit impatiently. She shrugged off my aggravated tone used to it by now.

"Edward," she said simply. And I looked at her needing to hear more than just that. "I know it seems stupid and maybe too simple to base my judgment off of just one person. But it all sums up to Edward and how I wanted to spend forever with him. How I knew my humanity would've caused an end and a limit to our relationship. When I was apart from Edward I felt empty, like I was there but I was an empty shell. And I knew I couldn't live life like that."

I just nodded taking her words in.

"And there's something I want to say to you Rose." I looked at her confused. "I never did say thank you, for telling me your story and making me actually think about the weight of the decision I was making."

"I just wanted you to know the other side of this life and didn't want you to regret it like I did."

"But you didn't have a choice."

"But now I do…"

She nodded chewing on her bottom lip, a habit that she still kept. And when she did that I knew she was thinking hard about something or a bit nervous.

"I'll go now," I said standing up.

"Rose," she said standing up as well getting my attention. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, but Emmett's really worried. Edward makes me have my shield up around him all the time because he can't stand to hear his thoughts anymore."

I knew Emmett has been distracted like me. And a bit worried because of the decision I have to make tomorrow but I didn't think it would be so bad that Bella would have to shield his thoughts from Edward.

"What has he been thinking?" I asked needing to know.

"He's just been worried. Scared that he'll lose you, because he knows how much you've wanted your humanity."

I sighed, knowing full well that if it were him changed I would never have to be worried about it. But he knew this was my dream that I dreamt about during my sleepless nights. I told her my thanks and started to head back towards the house.

As I walked back I took a little detour and sat by a nearby creek. I took my flip flops off and dipped my feet into running water. I sighed as I felt the cool water run over my feet and the occasional small fish tickling my toes making me giggle. That was probably a sound that I haven't heard in years. My own giggle.

All though there were some aspects of the human life that I hated, I missed it all. And here I was my dream come true and all I had to do was just say 'I want to stay human'. Why did something so simple have to be so hard?

I knew the answer. It could be summed up in one word, Emmett. He's always been there for me. Always trying to cheer me up, even when I was in my moodiest moments. Making sure that he was always there for me, when I was loathing the cards life dealt to me. And he always loved me when I was unlovable to everyone else…he still loves me and I know he always will.

He always gave me a reason for not starting a fire myself and walking straight into it. He was the love of my life. And he's done so much for me, and supported me so much, maybe for once I could do something for him.

But…could I do that? I knew he wouldn't let me do that if he knew I was doing it for him.

I kept mulling over the situation as the sun started to set and the air cooled. Slipping my flip flops back on I got up and headed back towards the house. Walking slowly I glanced up at the sky looking at the beautiful night sky.

Once back to the house I walked in through the backdoor and I only saw Esme and Nessie in the house as I looked around looking for anyone else.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went hunting with Emmett and Carlisle got called into the hospital," Esme answered smiling at me.

"Okay, well I'm going to go up and clean off and maybe turn in for the night," I said making my way towards the stairs. Before I knew it I was embraced in a warm and caring hug that could only be described as motherly.

"No matter what you choose we'll all always love you," she said quietly kissing my cheek.

For the first time in a long time I hugged her back. Though Esme is for everyone, the mother figure in our coven, I'm not one to show my emotion. So besides Emmett and Nessie, I've never really showed many of them love or affection.

Since I wasn't used to showing emotion, I quickly thanked her and ran upstairs before the tears stinging my eyes would run down my cheeks. Once in our room I closed the door taking a few deep breaths calming myself and catching my breath from running up the huge staircase we had.

Looking around the room I saw the life Emmett and I built together. I walked towards our large closet to the back opening the small vault we had. Gently I took out our wedding rings that we've accumulated over the years. Yes, we have renewed our vowels multiple times and each time exchanged new rings. And each one had different memories to them. All the different places that we got married and the different places we visited for our honeymoons.

Once I was done reminiscing I put them back locking the vault up again and headed into the shower to clean up as I kept thinking about the next day. As I was cleaning off I thought about what Bella told me about what made her decision. When I started to think about it, there was one thing I wanted to know how it felt as a human that I never got to enjoy before.

Finishing up quickly I dried off blow drying my hair and heading to my closet. Throwing one of my red lingerie sets on knowing it was Emmett's favorite color on me. Knowing he'd be home soon I got everything ready as fast as I could.

When I waited for him to come home I could feel myself getting nervous. I've never once felt nervous around Emmett before. He was the only one that knew me inside and out and probably better than I knew myself at times. But now, I was breakable, I was human and I was his singer. And because of those things I was afraid of being rejected, for the first time in my life, because Emmett was afraid of hurting me.

I was in the bathroom making everything looked perfectly as I heard the bedroom door gently open.

"Rose?" Emmett called and I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I came out smiling at him taking in his form.

His curls were slightly a mess and windblown from the running. And his clothes wrinkled and a few drops of blood from feeding. When he saw me that dimpled smile that I loved showed up on his face. I walked towards him as I could feel his eyes look me up and down. Those beautiful amber eyes that were bright from just feeding.

"What is all of this for?" he asked wrapping his arms around me pulling me close and of course just like he always does, had one hand on my ass.

"Well…this is my last night of being human…and…I still don't know what to do, but I know one thing that I've decided."

"What is that?"

"Make love to me," I told him bluntly. Right when I did I saw the battle in his eyes. "Please?" I asked running my hands through his hair kissing his neck sucking lightly and earning a light moan.

"Rose," he sighed and I could feel him giving in while I ran my nails down his chest resting them on the waistband of his pants pressing against him.

Soon he relented throwing me over his shoulder and lightly tossing me onto the bed making me bounce. When he did I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips as made his way on top of me in a blink of an eye and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular form clawing my nails down his back and rewarded with a growl against me lips. Before I knew it I felt the cold air sweep over my body and saw the lingerie I was once wearing flung around the room in shreds.

As fast as I could with my human reactions I tried to take the clothes off of Emmett not wanting me to be the only one naked. After a minute I was getting frustrated with the clothing and the man above me which wouldn't be cooperative with helping me get the clothes off of him. But thank God he was able to stop the attack on my now swollen lips to rip his clothes off for me.

Just as quick as he tore his clothes off his lips were once again latched onto mine as I felt his hands roughly explore my body, but just gentle enough that I wouldn't have bruises the next morning.

I ran my nails down his sculpted chest, hoping not to break one on his marble like skin; I dug them in knowing how he liked it rough. Once I made my circuit up and down his chest and abs a few times I crept one hand lower until I grasped the rock hard cock that was begging for attention.

I felt him moan against my skin as he started to kiss my chest gently taking a nipple between his teeth and earning an equally loud moan from me. Quickly I started to move my hand up n down his length as I felt my wetness drip down me and probably onto the sheets. Missing his lips and the taste of him on my tongue, I took a hand full of his soft curls in my hands and tugged him up towards me. Just like always, making sure I always get what I want, he obliged and kissed me again making both of us forget about what tomorrow held and just letting it be us.

Sucking on his bottom lip I started to guide the head of his cock up and down my wetness. Before I could even let out a whimper from the sensation that shot through my body from that simple action his hand stopped mine and he sat up slightly.

When I opened my eyes I swathe indecision and the uncertainty in himself about not hurting me. I propped myself up on my elbows not wanting anything even air separate our bodies.

"Rose, I can't…"

"Please," I begged.

"But—" I cut him off placing a soft kiss against his lips.

"I trust you," I said with complete honesty because I did. I've always trusted Emmett and I always will. He could be a bit childish at times, but that's why I loved him. And nothing, no matter what the situation, I would trust him with my life.

"Rose," he sighed.

"Damn it Emmett if you don't make love to me right now I swear…" I trailed off not really knowing how to finish since I can't really hurt him or reprimand him with a simple hit in the back of the head.

From that small scolding I saw a small smirk creep up onto his face as he leaned back over me causing me to lie back onto the bed wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I closed my eyes as he started placing soft kisses on every inch of my skin.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as I felt him start to slide the head into me. And I swear that it felt like he got bigger in just a few days. But I just concluded that because I was a human and wasn't used to the kind of pain that I would normally feel.

Once he filled me completely he stayed still for a few moments making sure I was ok. Running my fingers through his hair I fisted it, pulling his lips to mine telling him I was ok. With my ok he started to slowly move in and out of me making us both moan against each other's lips.

Soon I was grasping at his shoulders digging my nails into them for dear life as I felt myself get closer and closer to the edge, panting hard. Emmett buried his face against my neck, and though I could feel him all around me I wanted more. I didn't want him to have to hold back anymore.

"Em…oh God…" were the only words I were able to form in my sexually hypnotized state. I lifted my body up to meet his thrusts.

I could feel us both getting closer to our peak and taking that leap off the edge together. With every thrust I could feel his love and I could feel him all over me as every sense screamed because and for Emmett.

"Rose," he grunted loudly against my neck as he thrust into me making me clench around him as I felt my whole body on fire from the orgasm and not even being able to let a sound out. Right as I came Emmett followed closely after. When he did I felt a sharp pain where his face was buried against my skin and the only sound I was able to let out was a small gasp.


	4. Garantees

******Disclaimer: I am not SM.**

* * *

**RPOV**

As I felt the warm blood trickle down my neck I heard a loud crash and a cold rush of air as Emmett's body went flying into the wall. I scrambled to try and cover myself up as I prepared myself for the burning that was going to happen. Curling into a ball and closing my eyes as I buried my face into a pillow to muffle my screams, all I was able to hear was low growls. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back.

"Rose it's just me," Carlisle said in a calming voice. His voice may be calm but I could tell he was checking me over to see if I was ok. In an instant Alice was by his side handing him his medical bag as he quickly cleaned up the bite wound.

That's when it clicked. There was no burning. No changing, nothing was happening to my body. It's just as if an animal bit me. All I did was bleed. When I looked around I could see everyone's face just as confused as mine probably was.

"Carlisle why isn't she changing? Emmett bit her right?" Alice asked.

I looked over at Emmett as he looked down and nodded. Though I knew he was being hard on himself, no one would blame him for anything. Even I wouldn't be able to blame him if I did change back because he bit me, because it would all lead back to me wanting him to make love to me.

"I'm not sure Alice," Carlisle answered once he was done.

_3 days,_ the mysterious voice echoed in my head again.

"3 days," I mumbled. "The thing said I have 3 days as a human. And I guess no matter what they're guaranteed."

"Whatever the case we should probably leave you two alone," Carlisle said getting up as everyone made their way to the door.

"I'll have breakfast for you whenever you want," Esme told me before she left.

They all left just as quickly as they came in. Though the frame of our door was a bit broken the door was at least able to still close.

I looked over to Emmett and he stood there. So I walked over to him lifting myself up on my tip toes to place a soft kiss against his cold lips. Shivering a bit, I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his hard chest.

"You should get back into bed, Rose. You might get a cold if you keep holding onto me," he said softly and I just held onto him. I kept holding onto him and he eventually sighed while picking me up and taking me to the bed laying me down and tucking me in. He was always taking care of me even when I didn't want him to.

"Thank you," I said quietly yawning a bit.

"For what, Rosie?"

"Always taking care of me and being there for me. I know you would do anything for me no matter what."

"Of course I would. I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed, trying to snuggle into him though he made sure there were blankets between us so I wouldn't catch a cold.

"It's the third day," Emmett said so softly I almost didn't hear. And I looked out the window to see the faintest rays of the morning starting to chase the darkness of night away. And I just nodded not sure how to respond.

"Rose," he said worry laced in his voice. I looked up at him as he looked back at me with the soft amber eyes. "I'll love you no matter what," he whispered softly.

I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes. All the time that I've known Emmett, he's never looked so vulnerable and scared. Even when we were up against the Volturi, he was brave and fearless.

The only response I could give him was a nod as I buried my face against his chest. As much as I tried I couldn't stop the first few tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to tell him so much and how much he meant to me. But I couldn't, the words wouldn't come out. And though I didn't know what I was going to choose, I didn't want to ever say goodbye. So instead I just held onto him as tight as I could as we laid there letting the silence wash over us.

After a bit Emmett and I showered together. Each touch was as if our bodies were saying bye in a way. Because neither of us knew what would happen. Eventually we made it downstairs where Esme, just as promised, had a plate of food waiting for me.

Everyone kept looking at me. And I knew they all wanted to ask what I was going to choose, but no one asked. All too soon time passed by and it was about an hour before the sun was going to set.

Edward drove both Emmett and I to the same spot that Alice picked me up. When we got there we all got out and I clung to Emmett as he wrapped his arms around me and made me feel secure and stable. The whole ride I felt like exploding because I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

"We should go," Edward told us breaking Emmet and I up.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered to Emmett as he nodded in response.

With one last kiss and an unsure future I made my way towards Edward. As much as I wanted Emmett there with me I knew that if he was standing there my decision would be harder to make. So instead Edward was taking me, mostly because he saw what the place looked in my mind and would be able to find it.

Edward picked me up and started running into the forest, but not before I could look back at Emmett, leaning against the truck watching me disappear in the distance.

Soon we were there and Edward set me down carefully. I looked up to the sky seeing the colors start to turn to a pink and orange color. Looking down at my watch I saw that I had a few minutes till the sunset was official.

"I'll wait in the trees," Edward said making his way towards them.

I nodded not really paying any attention. My mind was going a mile a minute. Which as a vampire it's not so bad, you can handle it. But as a human it just gave you a headache and made you feel overwhelmed. I was so tempted to make my head stop reeling that I was about to bend down and pick up a daisy. Instead of doing 'he loves me, he loves me not' I would be saying 'stay human or turn back into a vampire'.

"You made it," the eerie voice said disturbing the quietness and making me jump.

"Yeah, I had help getting back here."

"I could see. But enough small talk. We both know why we're here. So tell me Rosalie, what is it you want?" they asked staring straight at me.

Reasoning with myself for the last time, I looked down at the grass that looked like a dull green with my human eyes. And then I directed my eyes up to the beautiful sky that had warm colors painted across it, as if the colors blended together. And I knew that if I was looking at the same sunset a week ago I could tell you where each color stopped and the next started. Finally I looked down at my skin. Even with the faint sun disappearing beneath the horizon, a vampire's skin would be illuminating if not making sparkles of light dance around this small opening. But now a human's skin, my skin, did nothing but soak up the last rays of the day, basking in the warmth before the cold of the night came sweeping in.

Lifting my eyes up I looked at the form in front of me, knowing I was concrete in my decision. Taking a deep breath and knowing full well that I would never be able to go back

_This is it._


	5. Decision

******Disclaimer: I am not SM.**

* * *

RPOV

I smiled feeling the sun on my skin as I stood in the sunlight with my eyes closed. Before I knew it I felt Emmett's arms wrapped around me. As he held me against his chest I felt his lips skim across my neck placing soft kisses along it. I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Ready to head home?" he asked pulling me flush against him.

"Yeah, I am," I told him turning in his arms n wrapping around his waist.

"Good, because I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again," he laughed.

"I don't intend to leave…ever," I said kissing him. As we were kissing the clouds parted momentarily and made the light refract off our skin. We slowly pulled apart and saw the lights dance around us when we made the smallest movements.

"But before we head home, I think I need to remind you why I'm your monkey man," he said with a wicked smile creeping across his lips.

"Let's see if your slow monkey man ass can catch me first," I teased slipping out of his arms and rand away as I heard him chasing me.

I know that it's a shocker, but I did choose this life. It wasn't forces on me or anything. I started to think back on that day that _I_ chose my fate.

_Right before I was going to say what I wanted Edward ran into the clearing._

"_Rose stop! He's lying to you," he said so quickly I almost didn't understand._

"_Rose why would I lie to you?" the figure asked scaring me as he appeared right at my side. "But you know he might lie to you so he wouldn't have to look at you happier than he is?"_

"_Get the hell away from her," he growled. "Rose you know I wouldn't lie to you. You know this sound too good to be true."_

_I felt the figure step away a bit and Edward came closer. And I knew that Edward said that they were lying, but they said no string attached. I'd be human. _

"_Rose listen to me," Edward said._

"_The sun is almost set and then this will be all over. So tell me, because we all know what you want."_

"_Rose, c'mon. You know he's lying. He knows he is as well. If you take his deal you can never get pregnant with Emmett. And then you could never have his child. You can only be with a human if you take this offer. And I know that's what you want Rose. And he knows that too. There are strings and rules. So listen to me and don't take it."_

_The voice laughed and shook its head. "I told you no strings attached, so there's not. I mean, there are always rules to being human. You want a nice long life as a human, so you wouldn't try to kill yourself."_

"_Rose, have I or would I ever lie to you?" Edward asked looking me straight in the eye._

_I looked between them both. And with Edward I knew he might be some things like a moody ass sometimes. But no matter how rude I've been to him or Bella, I know he would never want to jeopardize my happiness._

_But on the other hand what if I could still have my happiness with Emmett? I could still have kids. They might not be Emmett's, but he would just want me happy as always. That's all he's done is to make me happy. No matter what it was._

_I turned to the figure and smiled as I looked right at them. _

"_We both know what I want. And what I want is for you to stop calling my brother a liar and to take your fucking agreement and shove it up your ass."_

_I turned and walked towards Edward, who kept staring at the figure to make sure I would be safe. When he decided I was safe he followed me into the trees. Right as I did I fell to my knees catching myself with my hands and I felt my heart speed up to an impossible rate until it froze. And the blood running through my veins turned to venom as I felt the warmth of life being pulled from me and the coolness replace the warmth. _

"_Rose, are you okay?" Edward asked kneeling beside me as I sat up feeling everything return to how it was before all this._

"_Yeah, I am," I replied standing up and him following my lead._

"_You know what I mean."_

_I nodded. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't lie to me. And I trust you," I told him giving him a little semblance of a smile before we ran back to Emmett._

I was brought back to the present time when I got pinned against a tree and a deep laugh was ringing in my ears.

"Got ya." I could feel him smile against my shoulder.

"Forever," I smiles pressing my ass back against him earning a low moan. "Now remind me again why you're my monkey man, because I think I might have forgotten during my time as a human," I smirked.

_Yeah, I definitely made the right decision,_ I thought to myself as I saw the most perfect dimpled smile in the world smiling right at me.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you all liked it that read it, even though I'm sure the ending that I had wasn't the ending you were hoping for. But either way reviews are welcomed as long as they're constructive. Because if not then don't bother leaving a review.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
